


Scattered to the Wind

by LadyValkyrie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: A story from three perspectives; in which Thomas is taken to Savannah, Miranda consigned to Bethlem and James must find a way to bring them back together.





	1. Part 1 - Thomas

**The day of their separation.**

He and Miranda are waiting in their sitting room, eagerly awaiting James arrival. He’s been gone for three months on the visit to Nassau, and Thomas cannot wait to see him, feel him again and take him to their bed.

James comes into the sitting room, and tells his story. Of how the Governor was overthrown, his family executed in the street, and how, against all odds, James and his crew managed to escape and return to London safely.

They discuss the plan to progress universal pardons for the pirates – Thomas, despite the set-back of James’ report, is confident of success. Miranda is wary and keeps shooting them uncomfortable glances, finally pulling James into the study for a private word. Peter is unusually quiet, not offering a firm opinion. Thomas allows himself to dream of their future life in Nassau together – he as Governor, James in command of the Navy and Miranda by their sides.

James and Miranda return to the sitting room, James is looking headstrong and determined, Miranda looking upset and not her usual composed self. James announces he will go to the Admiralty to speak with Hennessy.

‘I’m sure I can convince the Sea Lords our plan will work – your father is not strong enough to stand up against the Navy if I can get them united behind the pardons’ James explains, passionate and eyes bright.

Miranda, hands twisting, looks James in the eye and says ‘this is dangerous. Stop this now.’

James looks at them both and smiles, ‘It will be fine, we will win this fight.’ Thomas feels his heart quicken as he sees James enthusiasm, his confidence is contagious.

They pretend they’re not nervously awaiting James’ return. Thomas is trying to read, sitting in his armchair, but keeps getting distracted by that blasted grandfather clock – _surely James would have returned by now?_ Peter is pacing back and forth, annoying Thomas with his endless shuffling and sighing under his breath, while Miranda is attempting to work on some embroidery, with about as much success as Thomas is having with his book. Thomas feels the tension in the room, his skin prickles with anticipation and his thoughts wander to how he is going to best demonstrate to James just how much he missed him.

Thomas is torn away from this rather pleasant day dream as the sitting room door bangs open, and a number of Alfred’s men swarm into the room. Thomas stands, yelling ‘what the devil do you think you’re doing here? Get your hands off my wife, let me go!’

The men have grabbed Miranda, she is screaming, one of them backhands her across the face. Thomas’ blood boils and he struggles against his captors, manages to free and arm and elbow one of them in the face – with some satisfaction he hears a crunch as the man’s nose breaks – and he lunges forward towards Miranda, who tries to reach out to him. Her face is contorted with defiance and fear and she sobs for him. Her eyes are red and streaming and angry –her distraught face is the last thing he sees as he feels a blow land on the back of his head and everything goes fuzzy then black.

When he regains consciousness, he finds himself locked up in the hold of a ship.

 

**Six months after their separation**

Thomas is kept in a house in Charlestown. He has no company other than the servants who attend him. They refuse to answer his questions or engage with him in any way, and his repeated attempts to escape the house are unsuccessful. Thomas fears he will go mad through lack of human interaction. Eventually, after several months, Peter comes to visit him. He informs Thomas that he is to be made Governor of the Carolina colony, and that Thomas is to spend the rest of his days on a plantation in Savannah.

‘Don’t worry Thomas, it will be warm, the owner is an enlightened man. And I can keep you safe from your father here.’ Peter tries to reassure him, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder and Thomas cannot help but flinch away – it has been so long since he was touched with any measure of affection.

‘Where are James and Miranda?’ Thomas asks – he has asked this same question of every person who has crossed his path since his imprisonment, since being taken from his house that terrible evening. He usually is ignored, but he must know.

Peter sighs. ‘Miranda was taken to Bethlem Royal Hospital for treatment, the same day you were taken. The Doctors recommended she be admitted permanently for her own safety. I’m sorry Thomas – but she contracted an illness and died shortly after arriving.’

Thomas’ mind goes numb with shock – _Miranda is dead?_ He feels tightening in his stomach and chest and he can’t breathe.

‘Why did they take her? What threat was she to anyone?’ Thomas sobs, his voice starting to get high pitched and bordering on hysterical. ‘It was me, and James, and you that were threatening Alfred’s position.’

‘You know she had more influence than that, Thomas.’ Peter says gently. ‘She made an enemy of Alfred long before these events, and she was never backwards in stating her mind. Alfred took the opportunity to send you away and to see that she was locked up.’

‘What about James?’

‘James fled England after you were both taken. The last I heard he was trying to make his way to the New World, however the ship he was sailing on was taken by pirates and he was killed during the fight. Thomas, I am so sorry.’ Peter looks unhappy at having to break this news to his friend.

Thomas feels himself go numb. The two people who mattered most in his world, his soul-mate and his truest love were gone.

He is taken to the plantation the next day.

 

**Five years after their separation**

Thomas eventually settles into a routine at the plantation.

He struggled for the first few years – he wasn’t used to the manual labour expected of him, and when he saw an overseer start to beat another inmate for no apparent reason, he stormed up to the overseer to intervene – which only served to earn a beating himself. He pissed blood for days after that and suffered through several broken ribs, while having to continue labouring in the field.

When the inmates’ rations are cut to almost starvation levels following a particularly bad harvest, Thomas is the one to rile them up and stage some sort of strike and attempted rebellion. It fails abysmally (unsurprisingly, he reflects later, given the men were half staved and armed only with farming equipment, no proper weapons and trying to fight against armed and trained guards) – this effort earns him a spell in the isolation cells of the plantation.

The cell is dark and dank and is not large enough for him to lie straight nor stand up to his full height. Light only enters the cell when he is brought his meals and his waste bucket is emptied – he fears he will go blind and lose what little is left of his sanity. In the dark, there are a few times when he thinks he can hear James whispering to him, the way he would whisper to Thomas after they’d made love. He hears Miranda’s laugh and can see her dazzling smile. When he comes to his senses and realises they are gone, the pain is almost too much to bear.

After three months of these horrid, cramped conditions, Thomas is bent over and broken like an old man. It takes him a long time to be able to move again properly, and he remains afraid of the dark after his release. This, he is ashamed to admit to himself, breaks his independent spirit, what little was left after learning of James and Miranda’s passing.

After his release from the cell, he finds he has a letter from Peter informing him that his father was killed at sea by the notorious pirate Captain Flint. Thomas burns the letter – _Good. Serve the evil bastard right_.

At dinner one evening he catches the eye of another prisoner – the man is tanned, dark hair and dark eyes and has retained his good looks despite the hard labour conditions. He keeps glancing up at Thomas, then Thomas feels a foot brush up against his. He makes eye contact with the other man and glances to the door which leads to the accommodation huts. As the dinner session comes to an end, Thomas sees the other man – _what is his name? Mark? Michael?_ \- sneak out to an empty hut. He follows, and finds himself groping, kissing the other man, trying to recreate the passion he had felt with James. He bends the man over a railing, coupling with him frantically, but he feels nothing.

 

**Ten years after their separation**

Thomas is working through the plantation’s accounts one hot, summer afternoon. The trust he has built with Oglethorpe over the past few years has allowed him some privileges – inside afternoon work being one of them. He is distracted from his task by a flurry of footsteps down the corridor and some unfamiliar voices, which is surprising as they don’t often get visitors. Thomas gets up from the desk and walks towards Oglethorpe’s office and pauses when he hears his name.

He hears Oglethorpe saying something about protecting the privacy of the men on the estate, and how he possibly cannot allow his charges to be disturbed. A voice says ‘We will pay handsomely for the release of Thomas Hamilton. He has a friend who wishes to see him to peace and safely.’

Thomas’ breath catches – _who could care enough to free him? Peter has not visited in years, and at any rate, Peter would have no need to bribe his way into this place?_

Overcome by curiosity ( _perhaps his independent spirit wasn’t gone after all?_ ), he pushes the door open and finds a rather good-looking man, with long, dark, curly hair sitting across from Oglethorpe, flanked by two tough looking men who could only be described as pirates.  Oglethorpe starts to speak, however Thomas holds up a hand to stop him, looks at the new comers and says ‘I am Thomas Hamilton. Who the devil are you?’

The dark-haired man smiles, and says ‘My name is John Silver and I have a message from James. He has sent me to free you, and if you’ll agree, come with us to start a new life.’

Thomas starts, feeling sick in his stomach – _what sort of horrid joke is this?_ ‘James is dead. I don’t know who you are or what you –‘ his words are cut off by the man handing him a book.

‘He thought you might react this way. Here’s a message from him.’

Thomas reaches for the book – Don Quixote – the corners of his mouth start to twitch as he remembers the last time he spoke of this book with James. He opens the cover to find a message in James’ familiar handwriting, and his heart starts to pound as he reads:

_Thomas – my truest love._

_I have only just now learnt that you live, so I have sent my friend to liberate you from your captors. Forgive me for not coming myself, however I have also recently discovered that Miranda may also still live and I must try to rescue her and atone for my failure to see her safe all those years ago. You will be seen safely to Nassau, and you will have sufficient funds to see you through until our return. Please, Thomas, set up a home for the three of us, and I will find you. Please do not try to charge any windmills in my absence._

_All my love, JM._

Thomas reads the message through several times, he cannot believe it, and yet – it is definitely James’ hand – he would recognise his writing anywhere after the many notes they exchanged working together in London, and later as lovers. He looks to this Silver character, who is waiting quietly, and raises an eye-brow. ‘Well?’ Silver asks ‘Are you coming?’

Thomas smiles, the first rays of hope starting to form within him in a long, long time, ‘Yes, of course I’ll come.’

They arrive in Nassau a couple of weeks later, and Thomas is overwhelmed by the sights, smells and sounds of the island. After the relative tranquillity of the plantation, it is a shock to see the busy market, the prostitutes coming and going from the brothel, and the noisy brawls that break out across the town at various times. True to his word, Silver provides Thomas with some money – when Thomas questions Silver about how James came to be in possession of such as sum, he laughs and says ‘Oh I expect the Captain will want to tell you that story when he returns.’

‘Captain?’ Thomas asks.

‘Yes, your James has become one of the most successful pirate captains in the Bahamas over the last few years. But, I expect he will wish to tell you all himself, so far be it from me to spoil his tale. He was hoping to be back in a few months’ time with your wife, all being well.’

‘Oh. Right then.’ Thomas isn’t sure how to react to these revelations; after years of not having to worry about anything of any great importance, the events of the past fortnight have been something of a shock. He worries that his once sharp mind has been dulled after the routine of the plantation, and he will not cope with all freedom he now finds in Nassau.

Thomas, as instructed by James’ note, starts to set up a home. He finds a small abandoned property in the interior, which he claims. Miss Guthrie in the town tells him no one has lived there for years, so he might as well take it. He spends the first few weeks cleaning the place up, conducting minor repairs with the assistance of some men that he learns are from James’ crew. He starts a vegetable garden and purchases some chickens and a goat, and within a month has himself a nice small farm starting to take shape. He makes his way into town a couple of times a week for supplies and to see if there has been any word of James and Miranda.

He starts to make it a habit to take lunch at the tavern run by Miss Guthrie on the days he is in the town. Over a few visits, they start to strike up conversation, and Thomas is impressed by Eleanor’s wit and business acumen. He’s impressed that someone so young, and a woman in this world has successfully run such an enterprise, with the assistance of Mr Scott. He is also impressed to learn that Max, the young woman who runs the brothel, is also the owner of a number of businesses in the town.

After a time, he finds himself helping them with their businesses – after all, he had plenty of practise running the accounts at the plantation and as he becomes more familiar with life on the Island, he works with them to expand their influence, and proposes that they start to trade more with the plantations in the interior. He can provide Eleanor and Max with what they lack – a respectable male face for the business, who will be accepted by the plantation owners in the interior. They make quite a team, managing the trades, business in the town and keeping the pirate captains busy with leads and under control.

Thomas has been in Nassau almost four months when his world changes again. He has just finished going over Max’s books for the week and helping her distribute the latest leads obtained from her girls. He’s walking across the bridge to the tavern, due to meet with Eleanor to discuss a possible trade with one of the plantations when he hears his name called. He looks around, can’t work out where it came from. He thinks he must have imagined it, when he hears ‘THOMAS’, a man’s voice, loudly calling, almost a scream. Thomas looks down to see James and Miranda below him in the street, waving up at him, both with big smiles on their faces. Miranda looks thin, and she has grey streaks in her hair, however she is still beautiful and Thomas’ heart starts to pound. Gripping her hand is James, with his fiery red beard, and hair pulled back, grinning up at him.

Thomas stands still and for a moment thinks he is hallucinating. Even though Silver told him that James was alive, and that he had gone for Miranda, a tiny part of him didn’t, couldn’t believe it. They’ve been separated for too long for it to be real. But no, it is real, he is here, and they are down below him.

Thomas cries out, ‘Wait for me there – don’t move! I will find you!’ and runs back through the brothel, down the stairs and out in to the street and there’s a cart in the way and some idiots are milling about gawking at something and Thomas can’t get past and - _oh god won’t everyone just get the fuck out of his way_ – he fights his rising panic and pushes through all the chaos and then they are there before him, he pulls them both close and the three of them are together at last.


	2. Part 2 - Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - this chapter is a little dark, and discusses a still-birth / loss of a child. There is also a scene with dubious sexual consent.

**The day of their separation.**

Miranda is excited to receive word that James has returned. She looks over at Thomas and sees his brilliant smile because she knows how he has missed him. James comes in, looking delighted to see them again, and it is all Miranda can do to hold Thomas’ arm to stop him leaping across the room to kiss James in front of Peter.

She listens with shock as James recounts his experiences in Nassau, surely this must be end of their dream to pardon the pirates? But no, she looks on with distress as James enthusiastically declares that he will persuade the Sea Lords to back Thomas’ plan, and Thomas laps it up. She looks over at Peter – he’s looking very uncomfortable which is unusual; he’s been Thomas’ most ardent supporter.

This isn’t right – ‘Lieutenant, a private word if you please’ and Miranda pulls James into the study.

She implores James to stop this nonsense, they cannot win against Alfred. She tells James that this path will lead to their ruin, that he and Thomas will face the gallows if they do not desist. James is not listening to her, not really – she wants to slap and scream at him – but he has it in his stupid, stubborn head that his relationship with Hennessy will save the day.

Undeterred and not heeding her warning, James leaves for the Admiralty. Miranda tries again to talk some sense into Thomas, but he won’t take her seriously and she wants to yell and stop her feet like a small child to gain his attention. He normally respects her opinions, however in this he and James have been swept up in this madness together. Thomas is sitting, pretending to read, Peter is pacing the room and she sits with her embroidery, fighting down a rising sense of panic.

Then her world ends.

Alfred’s men barge into the room, grabbing Thomas as he struggles, demanding to know what is going on. Another two men come to take her arms, one of them says in her ear ‘You are to be taken to Bethlem Royal Hospital, on the orders of the Earl.’

Bethlem. Miranda starts to panic, screaming and crying and wants to throw up, one of the men smacks her across the face as she sees Thomas break free of his captors and lunge towards her yelling ‘Miranda!’, then one of the men comes forward and cracks a the butt of a musket across his head and he loses consciousness. Her last memory of him is Thomas lying face down on the rug, a dreadful gash gleaming red in his blonde hair.

She is dragged out, kicking and fighting until the last, until she too is hit across the head as she is bundled into the waiting carriage.

 

**One month after their separation**

Miranda sits in the corner of her dank, dark cell awaiting her next course of treatments. Her head is shaved, she is shivering in a thin, dirty shift and she feels ill. The orderly comes and drags her out ignoring her protestations that she is not mad and should not be here, and she is taken to the Doctor. The Doctor looks her over and says ‘When you came to us, we saw you were quite inconsolable over the loss of your husband and your lover. I am sorry to see that you have not improved in the months you have been with us, so I must increase the purges and recommend another course of ice baths to cool your over heated mind and try to calm your female hysteria.’

While he is speaking, Miranda starts to mumble ‘No, no, I’m fine, I can’t bear the cold.’ But of course, she is ignored, as has been the case since she set foot in this hell. The orderly drags her to her feet and takes her to the bathing room. A tub of freezing water is ready for her, and the orderly forces her to remove her shift. One of the female attendants enters the room, sees Miranda standing there naked and pauses. She looks at the orderly and says ‘This woman is pregnant – look at her belly.’

Miranda stares dumbly at the attendant. Then looks down at her stomach, which is protruding a little. She couldn’t possibly be pregnant, could she? She starts to count back on her fingers – her courses had always been somewhat irregular, and the laudanum they’ve been pouring down her throat has left her constantly confused. It must have happened before James left for Nassau – _what four months ago?_ Miranda starts to chuckle to herself - _well the gossips were right then!_ _She was a slut who slept around and now she found herself pregnant!_

Miranda is spared the cold bath, and is dragged once more in front of the Doctor. The eagle-eyed female attendant explains the situation, the Doctor nods knowingly and informs Miranda that she will not undergo any more treatments until the baby is born.

 

**Three months after their separation**

Miranda goes into labour, but by anyone’s reckoning it is too early. Another patient, who used to be a midwife, helps her with the birth, however the little boy is still-born. He is beautiful. As they take her son away, as Miranda lies in the corner and sobs, the former midwife says ‘Probably for the best dear. They wouldn’t have let you keep him in here.’ She squeezes Miranda’s shoulder and leaves her to grieve. To make things worse – _how could things possibly be worse?_ \-  she receives a letter a few days later from Peter informing her that Thomas has taken his own life and James has fled England. She knows then that no one is coming for her. She hates James for abandoning her.

 

**Five years after their separation**

After the loss of her child, Miranda falls into a deep depression. She wakes, washes, eats, does as she is told by the orderlies and becomes a model patient. The Doctor extolls the success of his ‘treatments in calming her female hysteria’ and gradually lessens the regime until he declares her fit to work in the hospital kitchens. The treatments stop altogether. She can grow her hair long again, keeps busy with her chores, and talks to no one. Miranda receives no news from her former life. At one stage, she starts think of an escape, but then it strikes her that there is no point – her husband is dead, her lover gone, she has no money, no friends, no life.

She is shivering in her cell one night when one of the orderlies comes to the door. He crouches down by her side and whispers, ‘You look cold Mistress. I’d like to help you – are you prepared to help me in some way?’ He waves a blanket tantalisingly in front of him, it’s thick and looks clean.

Miranda says ‘Anything you like.’ She cannot stand the cold any longer. As the orderly runs his hands awkwardly over her breasts, she rolls on to her back and spreads he legs. Just as all the society gossips has whispered behind her back all those years ago, she was just a whore after all.

 

**Ten years after their separation**

Miranda runs the hospital kitchen with military precision. She has become one of the longest surviving female patients in the hospital, unsure if this is something to be proud of. Twice a week she oversees delivery of the kitchen’s supplies, this task allows her a brief glimpse of the outside world as she greets the man who drives the cart with the food. A guard watches her as she and her small team of kitchen workers start to unload the cart. It’s the same each delivery day – the same number of barrels of salted meat, some vegetables (most about to go rotten, however they’ll do for a soup), and stale bread unsold from the day before.

This day is different though – there is a cry from down near the main entrance to the hospital and Miranda sees two men starting to yell at each other, then start to fight. The guard is distracted – the fight breaks up the mundane day, and as Miranda turns back to the cart to see that everything has been unloaded, the rest of the patients tasked to help have made their way back inside when she hears a whisper, ‘Miranda! It’s me!’ and she looks and sees James sitting up on the cart, wearing the same hat at coat as the regular driver. She stares, jaw dropped and wonders if she has gone mad after all. James reaches across, checks that the guard is still gawking at the fight, then pulls her up to sit next to him. He has a long dark cloak with a hood that he pulls across her to cover her drab, grey patient garb and the cart pulls away.

Miranda, starting to panic that they’ll be caught, goes to turn around when James grabs her arm and says ‘Keep looking forward. We’ll be around the corner soon and I’ll get you away from here.’ She nods, and furtively looks around, overcome at how busy the streets are and how normal life seems to have continued during her absence from the world.

They pull up at a warehouse where two other men wait for James. Miranda recognises them as the two having a brawl at the main gate to the hospital.

‘Good work lads’ James says, ‘you kept that guard well busy. Miranda, this is Billy and Muldoon. We’re going to take you back to Thomas.’

Miranda looks at him blankly. ‘Peter wrote me years ago that Thomas had taken his own life and that you had fled England. My husband is dead and you left me.’ She starts to feel rage build up inside her, the first real emotion she’s felt since she learnt of Thomas’ death and James’ betrayal.

James looks horrified. Miranda takes a small, perverse thought of joy at his pain.

‘No, no that’s not true – but I can’t explain now, we have a safe place to get you to.’ He takes her hand, barks instructions to Billy and Muldoon to release the regular cart driver and they start to walk down the street. Miranda tries to break free, but James won’t let her go, and she draws breath to start to scream.

‘My love, I’m sorry for all of this, but please, let me get you off the street first’ he implores her. She looks around and realises they’re attracting glances from passers-by and she knows she needs to calm down lest they draw attention to themselves. They walk on for what seems an eternity – Miranda hasn’t had to walk this far since before she was imprisoned – then they come to a small lodging house near the docks. James finds the house keeper, demands hot water be brought up, and takes her up to the room. There are clean clothes, _oh and the dress is coloured, dark blue_ , _nothing as bright as she used to wear but it isn’t bloody drab grey_ , so she starts to smile. Once James is satisfied that she’s not about to run away, he leaves her to get cleaned up and dressed and tells her to come downstairs to eat and they can talk.

It’s the first time she’s had warm water to wash with in ten years. The clothes, while not glamorous by any means, are clean and soft, the shoes James has found are slightly too large, but are nicer that the rough slippers she had in Bedlam. She bundles up her old clothes and goes downstairs, telling the chambermaid on the way to burn the old rags. Miranda sees James sitting with his men at a table in the corner and goes to join them. She thanks Billy and Muldoon for their assistance, they nod, looking embarrassed, then make excuses to leave James and Miranda alone.

‘So,’ Miranda looks James straight in the eye ‘are you going to tell me exactly what has happened the past ten years?’. He takes her hands and tells her his story.

The next day they embark on a ship bound for the Bahamas. Miranda refuses to discuss her time in Bethlem with James ‘It will keep until we are reunited with Thomas’ she says and won’t elaborate. She cannot bring herself to tell James of their child, and the thought of having to relive it again when she sees Thomas is too much – if indeed Thomas is still alive. Miranda has her doubts that he lives as James has not seen him with his own eyes.

The share a cabin, but she can’t stand to be near James. She’s still too angry and confused by the rapid change of her existence. James for his part creeps around her, trying to not upset her as she finds herself ready to fly off the handle at the smallest provocation. He starts to spend most of his time on the deck observing the workings of the ship with Billy and Muldoon. Miranda knows she is being unreasonable, but she can’t bear to be around him some times, and at other times, she feels herself starting to panic when he’s not there. But as the journey continues, she starts to feel more comfortable with James, and they start to re-connect, talking of innocuous things (and of course avoiding any topics which relate to their forced separation), and they start to read to each other in the evenings. Because of course James has taken the opportunity in London to stock up his library.

They arrive in Nassau two months after leaving London. As they walk up the jetty, Miranda asks ‘so where will we find Thomas then?’ James shrugs ‘I’m not sure, I left him word to find a place for us to live, but he will be here somewhere. If we can find Silver, I’m sure he’ll know where Thomas is.’

Miranda stops suddenly. ‘James, what if he isn’t here? What if Peter was lying in Charlestown or Thomas had died before this Silver friend of yours reached the plantation? What if…’ James cuts her off, holds her face in his hands and looks at her with such intensity that her breath catches. ‘No. I cannot accept that. I’d be told that you were both dead once before, yet you are here, and Thomas must be here too. Come on, we’ll go to Eleanor’s tavern and ask there.’

They make their way through the market, Miranda taking in the bustle and excitement. She looks up to see a bridge joining two buildings, and sees a tall, blonde man walking across. She makes an inarticulate cry, yanks James’ hand to get his attention and points up, smiling. James sees Thomas and yells out. Thomas, oblivious and in a world of his own (no doubt thinking of a way to make the world a little less dark) doesn’t hear. They both call out again, then James bellows ‘THOMAS!’ at the top of his lungs, his voice almost rising to a screech at the end. Thomas finally turns, sees them and his beautiful face breaks into a radiant smile. James and Miranda look at each other and start to laugh, then Thomas calls ‘Wait for me there – don’t move! I will find you!’. They do as instructed, smiling at each other, waiting, looking for him, they hear cursing behind a cart piled high with goods, see some poor fellow minding his own business get elbowed out of the way as Thomas charges through the busy street and he crashes into them, pulling them both to his chest and they are whole again.


	3. Part 3 - James

**The day of their separation**

James returns from Nassau, feeling despondent over the failure of the voyage. He saw British rule in the Island collapse before his eyes, and he was not going to forget the poor Governor, being pulled out of the mansion in the main street and watching the man’s wife and child be shot in front of him. He froze, and it wasn’t until one of his crew grabbed his arm and yelled ‘For Christ’s sake, sir, we need to leave now!’, and James comes to his senses because of course a single ship commanded by a Lieutenant cannot hold Nassau when the pirates have over run the town.

He makes his way to the Hamilton’s house and he smiles as he sees Thomas and Miranda. He explains what has transpired and learns from Thomas and Peter that Alfred has effectively ruined any chance of a universal pardon. James is not surprised by this – he expected as much after he threw Alfred out of his own home at dinner. He has another idea.

‘I’ll go to the Admiralty. Hennessy respects me; I know I can convince him of the merits of our plan.’ He beams at Thomas who smiles back, Peter is looking uncomfortable, but James always suspected that he wasn’t as dedicated as Thomas to the cause. Miranda on the other hand looks upset. She pulls him into the study and frantically tells him to stop this foolish plan. James feels irritated – _can’t she see that it doesn’t matter what Alfred thinks? The Navy will support the plan._ He tries to reassure her, but Miranda looks after him with her dark eyes full of worry as he prepares to leave.

He goes to see Hennessy only to discover Alfred has beaten him to the punch. James stands there, humiliated as the Admiral dresses him down, calling his love of Thomas an abomination. James starts to feel the panic rise; _God, Miranda was right_. Hennessy takes his arm and continues to berate him, telling him he’s discharged from the Navy forthwith, he can feel the eyes of other officers in the Admiralty following them down the stairs. They reach the entrance, then Hennessey takes James hand and presses a small purse of coins into it. He leans in and whispers in James’ ear, ‘I’m sorry. The Earl has won the day. His son is to be exiled in the Americas and his wife is to go to Bethlem. You were to be hanged; however, I have managed to persuade the Navy to discharge you instead. You must leave England and never return, I cannot guarantee your safety.’

James looks at him stunned. Hennessey stands back and barks loudly enough for everyone to hear ‘Now get out McGraw’, turns on his heal and leaves.

He goes back to the Hamilton’s house, walking along in shock. The door is ajar, and he finds Peter in the living room. Some of the furniture is overturned and there is blood on the rug.

‘What the hell happened? Hennessy said that Thomas and Miranda were taken…’

Peter looks at James, he’s pale and shaking slightly. ‘Alfred’s men came. Thomas has been taken to be sent to a prison plantation, Miranda has been taken to Bethlem. If you try to find either of them, Alfred’s men are instructed to kill you. You must leave at once James.’

The nausea hits him in an instant and he throws up all over the rug. ‘Oh god, it’s true. I can’t leave them. I can’t.’ He looks at Peter, pleading. ‘Help me find them, Peter.’

Peter looks down at James, who is bent over kneeling on the floor. ‘I am sorry. There is nothing further I can do. I suggest you leave as soon as possible and try to start over.’

James returns to his rooms. He is beyond angry; he rages, and screams and throws his possessions around the room until the land lady bangs on his door. He goes to Bethlem the next day, tries to gain entry to see Miranda, however one of Alfred’s men is stationed at the hospital and notices him asking after Miranda. James is thrown into the street, and beaten by Alfred’s man. When the beating is complete, the man leads down to James, lying in the street, choking on his blood, and whispers in his ear, ‘You come here again, you try anything and we will see you lady meets with a violent and terrible accident.’

James trudges back to his lodgings. He spends the next two months trying to find out exactly where Thomas has been taken, to no avail. He tries to return to the hospital to see Miranda, but Alfred’s man remains on guard every time he approaches, and he panics that Miranda will be hurt or killed.

A few weeks later Peter sends him a letter, advising James that Miranda contracted an illness after arriving at Bethlem and died a short time ago. Thomas, faced with the grief of losing his wife, has taken his own life. Peter implores James to leave England, and this time he does.

 

**Six months after their separation**

James is in Port Royal. He’s been drunk pretty much since he received Peter’s letter, and is rapidly running out of funds. His passage to the New World ate through a substantial portion of his savings, and he’s managed to drink away most of the money Hennessy gave him. It is only the prospect of running out of money to buy rum that drives him to seek employment. He sees a man at the bar, bald with a tattoo on the back of his head, talking to another about crewing his ship. James sidles up to the man, puts on his best sober act, and says ‘I hear that you’re the Quartermaster looking for men. I want to come on the account.’ The bald man says ‘Is that right then? What position or trade can you fill?’ James looks him straight in the eye (no mean feat given how much he’s had to drink tonight) and says ‘oh I’ll be your Captain by the end of the month.’ The bald man laughs, introduces himself as Hal Gates. James shakes his hand and says ‘I am Flint.’

 

**Five years after their separation**

James has been in command of the _Walrus_ for at least 4 and a half years. He missed his self-proclaimed timeframe for achieving the captaincy by a week, but he did get a begrudging nod from Gates when he was voted up as Captain five weeks after joining the crew. They’ve enjoyed some success, and James is building himself a fearsome reputation. He’s adapted to the pirate life surprisingly quickly, _surprisingly easily_ , which scares him slightly.

They come across a ship – the _Maria Aleyne_ – quite by chance and late in the Atlantic crossing season. The crew board her and as they’re clearing the ship, a man comes up to report to James that there is a nobleman in one of the cabins with his wife – judging by their clothes, could be a possibility for a ransom? James goes below to investigate, opens the cabin door and stops. Alfred Hamilton and a woman he doesn’t recognise – _his wife? Mistress?_ \- are sitting there looking hopefully that a reasonable captain will spare their lives for ransom. It takes a moment for Alfred to recognise James, but when he does his face goes white and he starts to plead for his life. James slams the guard of his sword into Alfred’s face and hits him over and over and over. Alfred’s face is a bloody, pulpy mess, James’ crew are yelling at him to stop as they see any prospect of a ransom die with Alfred. James slashes his sword across the woman’s throat, and she falls to the deck alongside Alfred. The crew are furious with him for the loss of income, and Gates worries about a mutiny. James couldn’t give a flying fuck about the crew; he revels in the satisfaction of being able to avenge Thomas and Miranda. _But it won’t bring them back._

They call in at another port to re-stock before returning to Nassau. The first night, James drinks himself into oblivion and clumsily tries to pick up a tall, blonde man who reminds him of Thomas. He misreads the man, and ends up beaten up in an alley. The next night, he’s drunk again when he goes to the brothel, picks out a dark-haired girl who bears a passing resemblance to Miranda. They go to the room, she starts to suck his cock, but he won’t get hard. James pushes her away, runs out into the night and finds a quiet place in the rocks away from everyone else and weeps for all he has lost.

James boards the ship the next day, ignoring the concerned glances from Gates and the crew at his bruised face. Gates tries to say something to him, but James pushes past and locks himself in his cabin.

 

**Ten years after their separation**

When he first hears about the _Urca_ gold, he’s almost about to dismiss any chance of going after it – _it is risky, and besides, what would he do with such a sum of money?_ However, the crew are restless, his early success as a captain seems to have deserted him. And maybe he could do some good in Nassau with the gold, realise a small part of Thomas’ dream no matter how belated. Against his better judgement he goes after the _Urca_.

He meets that shit Silver, who has stolen the schedule which holds the key to tracking the gold. The men lose faith in him as they close in on the supposed location of their prize to discover it isn’t there. The crew tries to rebel against him, and Gates too – _oh that was hard_. He had come to trust and care for Gates, and to have him turn when James was so close to achieving his goal almost brought him to ruin. That little shit Silver came in as he cradled Gates’ body - _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_ \- but to his surprise Silver backs him, and with his help they find the wrecked _Urca_ and they’re able to capture that fucking Spanish warship and return to Nassau.

In the following weeks, James finds himself relying on Silver more and more. The man’s obviously in it only for himself, and James doesn’t trust a single story he tells him, however Silver does have a way with words. He negotiates with Vane and Rackham to travel in consort with James to retrieve the _Urca_ gold, and for the first time in years, the key pirate captains are in a reasonably stable alliance. Even Vane and Eleanor find some peace in their on again/off again relationship. After the gold is retrieved, Silver tells James of a hostage Vane has taken after he killed that psychopath Lowe, a girl called Abigale Ashe.

James looks at Silver and says ‘Ashe? I knew her father in England.’ Silver persuades Vane to allow James to meet with Abigale, and later, with Silver, Vane, Rackham, Bonny and Eleanor around the table James explains his plan. He will return Abigale to her father, seek pardons, use the _Urca_ gold to bring prosperity to Nassau. There is much arguing (James may have thrown a mug at Vane at some point) and discussion (Vane: ‘We can ransom her for a fortune if her father is as powerful as you say.’ James: ‘For fucks sake, we have a fort full of gold. We need protection from the Crown. How is this hard for you to understand?’), however, finally they can be persuaded that the pardons are the best and safest course for Nassau.

Vane looks across at James. ‘Well who would have thought that the mighty Captain Flint would be the one to bring peace to us all.’

‘I can’t believe we’re all in agreement for once.’ James raises his glass.

They take the fucking warship to Charlestown, with Vane on the _Ranger_ staying just out of sight of the harbor. James and Abigale go ashore; they’re met by Peter’s soldiers who manage to land a few blows on James before Abigale intervenes. They’re brought to the house and Peter welcomes his daughter back with open arms. He stares at James, struggling to reconcile this pirate before him with the man that he once knew in London.

They sit down to eat. James explains his plan for the pardons, Peter wants him to go to London to admit his ‘sin’ with Thomas. As James mulls over this proposal he stares at the grandfather clock over Peter’s shoulder. There’s something familiar about it, then it strikes him.

‘That clock – it was Thomas and Miranda’s. I remember it in their sitting room. How does it come to be here?’ James looks to Peter who avoids his eyes and looks to his dinner. It dawns on him. ‘Why didn’t I see it before? How did you not suffer the same fate? Our lives were destroyed by trying to see Thomas’ plan through, however here you sit – Governor of a colony and no consequences.’

Peter rises to his feet, starting to explain how Alfred had threatened his daughter, how he had no choice but to side with Alfred against Thomas – but James cannot hear this. He screams at Peter ‘YOU DESTROYED OUR LIVES’, and before he knows what is happening Colonel Rhett has burst into the room and he feels a stinging heat across his temple and collapses to the ground.

The next day he finds himself on trial, complete with a splitting headache from the bullet which grazed his head. James is feeling oddly calm about the situation and is almost euphoric as he faces certain death. _I will have Thomas and Miranda back._ _Soon my loves, wait for me and I will find you_. He’s almost resentful when Vane appears with Abigale’s diary; the stupid bastard has come up with some half-arsed rescue mission. Of course, Vane’s appearance throws the trial into chaos, Vane tips him an outrageous wink and says ‘I have a plan’, and James is just tired and can’t help but think it would be easier if everything just ended now.

Next thing he knows, there is cannon fire from the fucking warship and the _Ranger_ , there are people screaming and buildings crumbling. James jumps up, despite his chained hands, manages to get a sword from a near-by guard and Vane is yelling at him to run. He sees Peter, and the hatred he felt the night before when he learnt of his betrayal is stronger than ever and he goes to cut Peter down.

‘James, please wait, please, please wait,’ he begs. James snarls, raises his sword and prepares to deliver the killing blow.

‘They’re alive James, they’re alive’ Peter yells at him.

‘What? You told me they were both gone, ten years ago!’.

‘Alfred forced me to lie to you – I’m sorry, but I beg you, please let me live, for Abigale’s sake.’

‘Where are they?’ James grabs Peter’s jacket, shouting, spittle flying into Peter’s face, sword at his throat.

‘Thomas is at a plantation, run by a man called Oglethorpe in Savannah, and Miranda remains at Bethlem.’

‘She’s been there all this time?’ James is stunned.

‘Yes. But she lives, I promise you that.’ Peter starts to calm down, starting to think he might survive this encounter after all.

James runs him through with the sword.

Back on the warship, he holds a conference with Vane and Silver.

‘I learnt today that two people very precious to me, two people I had been told were dead are in fact alive. I mean to rescue them.’

 

A week later, Silver has taken over as Captain of the _Walrus_ and is on his way with some of James’ share of the _Urca_ gold to free Thomas, and James, along with Billy and Muldoon, travels on a small merchant ship to London.

They arrive in London six weeks later. They set up in cheap lodgings by the docks and start to stake out Bethlem to try to figure out a plan to release Miranda. After three days of taking it in turns to watch the hospital, Billy reports back.

‘There’s a regular food cart that delivers supplies to a small side entrance – the supplies are unloaded by patients, they’re overseen by a guard who doesn’t really pay attention. Might be a way to get a message to your lady?’

James and Billy return to the hospital two days later for the next scheduled food run. Sure enough, the cart trundles down the street, pulls up at the side door. It opens, and James gasps – _it’s Miranda_. Looking older, and far too thin, but it is her. She seems to be in charge, directing the other patients to unload the cart. Billy’s right – the guard is a slack-jawed yokel who wouldn’t know his backside from his elbow. James grins at Billy ‘I have an idea.’

They continue to watch the hospital for another two weeks to make sure there is no variation to the schedule. Muldoon follows the cart driver to see where he keeps his cart and picks up his supplies. They are ready to strike. On the next food delivery day, they follow the cart driver as he picks up the food and makes his way to the hospital. They distract the driver, persuade him to stop, and Billy quickly pulls him off his seat and bundles him off into a side alley. James takes his hat and coat and takes off in the cart, hoping fervently that Billy and Muldoon secure the poor driver quickly and can make their way to the hospital before the delivery is unloaded.

He approaches the site gate, and pulls the cart up. The patients in Miranda’s work detail trudge out and start to unload the cart. James sneaks a glance at Miranda, but dare not attract her attention yet. He can see the grey in her hair, and lines on her face that weren’t there before, but he can see flashes of her old smile as another patient makes a joke about a particularly misshapen carrot. He hears Billy and Muldoon start their fight behind him, and he sees the guard stare, not paying any attention to the cart whatsoever. All the food is unloaded now, he’s about to run out of time, quickly now, ‘Miranda! It’s me!’ he hisses at her. She turns and stares with an incredulous look, he wants to bundle her into his arms and just kiss her, but of course he can’t. James pulls her up onto the cart and covers her drab grey dress with a black cloak and moves the cart away.

As they make their way back to James’ lodgings, Miranda becomes angry – _quite out of the blue, he’s just rescued her for Christ’s sake_ – and he can see her getting angry, and she looks as if she’s about to start screaming – he calms her, but not before he learns that Peter had told her that he’d abandoned her. This discovery cuts him to the core. _She thought he’d abandoned her, how can he make her understand that he would never have left her if he'd known she lived?_ Peter had well and truly destroyed their lives, and it’s only his intimate knowledge of Peter’s death that provides some small satisfaction.

James sees Miranda up to his room, and has the chambermaid fetch hot water. He’s bought her some clothes, a comb for her lovely hair – _goodness, will they fit her? She’s far too thin now_ – and leaves her to change. He’s troubled by the dull, lifeless look in her eyes and he wonders if things will ever be the same between them again.

On the return voyage to Nassau, James spends most of his time above deck. He doesn’t know how to deal with Miranda’s rapid mood swings. Gone is the woman who was the life and soul of Thomas’ salons, who was friendly and welcoming and had a devastatingly sharp wit. He tries to have her speak about her last ten years, apologises over and over again for being a fool and falling for Peter’s deception, but nothing helps. It’s not until he is sitting in the cabin one night, reading before falling asleep that Miranda whispers from the other bunk ‘Sit beside me and read to me please James.’ He smiles to himself, picks up the lantern and snuggles up against Miranda in the cramped bunk. It’s a small start, but he’ll take it.

They make their way back to Nassau – James has a vague hope that the merchant ship from England would be found by one of the Nassau pirates to save them having to go via one of the other Caribbean ports, but no such luck. They land at Nassau mid-morning, and managing to get on the first launch to the beach. Miranda worries that Thomas isn’t here – and of course the thought has crossed James’ mind too – _what if that little shit Silver hadn’t managed to get him back after all?_ He asks a couple of passers-by where he can find Silver, but is told that the _Walrus_ has been out hunting for a few weeks. They make their way further into the town.

James and Miranda walk down the street towards Eleanor’s tavern and Max’s brothel – _where to even start looking for Thomas? Is he even here?_ \- Miranda grabs James hand and cries out and points. And there, is his truest love Thomas, standing on the bridge between the brothel and the tavern. He isn’t paying attention to the street below; James and Miranda start to call out and finally attract his attention after James screams ‘THOMAS!’. He turns, gapes down at them, then beams and it strikes James that the three of them are re-enacting some sort of demented version of the balcony scene in _Romeo and Juliet_ , and he starts to chuckle to himself as Thomas yells, ‘Wait for me there – don’t move! I will find you!’ James breaks into laughter as he hears (but can’t see) Thomas trying to barge his way through the crowds, and then Thomas is there and they are reunited at last.


	4. Part 4 - Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - mentions of still birth / lost child.

**Thomas**

He holds them close, totally oblivious to the crowds around them.

‘You’re both here. I was so worried that it was all a lie, that I would never see you again, I dared not hope that we’d be together again.’ Thomas is mumbling as he kisses first Miranda, then James, not caring about the few ooh-looks that have gathered to witness their unconventional reunion.

Miranda smiles, a beautiful smile ‘Oh my darling Thomas, my darling James. We are whole again’, and with those words Thomas starts to cry quietly.

James sees and says ‘Shall we go somewhere more private?’

Thomas wipes his eyes, and gives James a suggestive look ‘To do what, dear heart? Really, James, you have a one-track mind. But I do want to show you our little farm.’ Thomas pulls them towards the stable at the tavern where he’s tethered his horse and his small cart which is already packed up with his purchases from this trip to town. He hears Eleanor call from the balcony ‘Thomas! Where are you going – we need to talk about the business!’ But Thomas just waves and walks on with James and Miranda.

 

**Miranda**

She feels the sun on her face, and starts to take in the beauty of the inner part of the Island. The three of them are walking next to the horse pulling the cart – Thomas has named the horse Apollo of all the nonsense names for a horse.

‘Thomas dear, what on earth have you purchased?’ Miranda asks, eyeing off the boxes and two chairs piled high on the cart.

‘Well, I needed salted meat and some vegetables that I haven’t been able to grow as yet, plus I’ve been collecting items for the house – supply is somewhat inconsistent her given the nature of the trade here. But good news – I asked the pirate captains to keep an eye out for a blue china tea set, because I know that’s your favourite colour, dearest. And I’m pleased to say they came through for me.’

James sniggers, ‘Oh of course, Lord Thomas has made friends and connections with the pirates of New Providence Island.’

Thomas blushes slightly. ‘Well I was here for four months by myself waiting for you. You didn’t expect me to sit about and not speak to anyone, did you?’

Miranda listens to their banter and thinks – _we will be alright, I will be alright_.

 

**James**

They turn off the main road, and follow the track down to the small house where Thomas has made their home. James glances at Thomas – he’s furtively looking at James and Miranda to gauge their reaction. Thomas clears his throat, looking self-conscious, ‘It’s not much – nothing as fancy as we’re used to, but it’s quite comfortable, and I’ve even got some chickens and a goat, and a vegetable garden.’

James says quietly ‘Thomas, it is perfect. Wherever you are, wherever Miranda is, is perfect.’ He feels content, and happy as Thomas takes them around for the grand tour, introducing them to the goat (Athena), and the chickens (Artemis, Hera and Hestia) and the dog (Ares).

‘He’s a good watch dog’ Thomas informs them.

‘Thomas, he’s a tiny puppy. He didn’t even bark when we approached!’ says Miranda. A small, fluffy, dog of indeterminate breed comes bounding over, and rolls over to have his belly scratched by Thomas who says, ‘Who’s a Good Boy? Who’s going to grow up to be a fearsome God of War? Yes, you are!’ _Oh Thomas_ , James thinks, _only you would think to name your farm animals after the Greek Gods and Goddesses_.

They enter the house, it is tidy and clean. James bursts out laughing as he notices that there is a table in the kitchen, a single chair in the sitting room, but a large number of books are piled around and naturally Thomas hasn’t mounted enough shelves to hold them all. He must have purchased every book in Nassau. Miranda walks over to inspect the growing library.

‘Hmmm’ Thomas says ‘this is why I was keen to bring those two extra chairs home today. Can’t have you two sitting on the floor.’ He looks awkward. ‘I’ve set up two bedrooms though – I didn’t want to assume that your affections and sleeping preferences would have remained unchanged all this time…’ He drifts off as James pulls him close and kisses him on the forehead.

 

**Thomas**

They have a simple dinner that night, and after they’ve eaten sit around the table with tea. He’s pleased that Miranda likes the tea set. Ares is sitting under the table trying to nibble at their toes.

He takes a breath, and tells them both about his past ten years. About Peter’s visit informing him of their deaths, his time on the plantation – rushing over the beatings and the time in the cell - and his eventual liberation by Silver. He talks about the work he’s being doing for Eleanor and Max and the life he has started to build here. He enthusiastically tells them about how some of Max’s girls have come to him to learn to read, and some of the ideas he has for the Island. James tells him briefly of his own experiences over the past decade. When Thomas hears that it was James who dispatched his father to the next life, he takes James’ hand and says ‘Thank you.’ He feels furious as the full extent of Peter’s lies and betrayals are known, and he hates Peter for pain he caused James and Miranda. Especially Miranda.

He turns to Miranda, taking her hand while keeping hold of James’. ‘My darling. You’ve heard what’s happened to us. You were in the worst place of all of us – will you tell us so that we can understand?’

Miranda snatches her hand away. ‘You can never understand’ she snaps ‘I cannot speak of it now.’ She gets up from the table and goes into the second bedroom and slams the door shut.

‘Did she say anything to you? While you returned from England?’ Thomas asks.

James rubs his face ‘No, not a word. I’m worried about her. But today was the happiest I’ve seen her since I got her back.’

Thomas is troubled by this – he knows that things will never be the same as they were, but at least they were together again and there was hope. They sit a little longer at the table, not speaking, just marveling at the fact they are together. He takes James’ hand, kisses his palm and asks ‘come to bed?’ James smiles, and draws Thomas in for a kiss.

They make love that night and it’s the most wonderful experience Thomas has had since they were separated.

 

**Miranda**

Miranda wakes to discover Thomas has crept into her bed in the night. He’s holding her tight, not with any expectation of sex, just simply to be near her. And it is wonderful to be held safely, nice to be in a proper bed again, not a thin mattress on the floor, or the uncomfortable cot on the ship. And she’s _warm_. There’s a soft knock on the door, and James enters bearing a tray of food and tea. The three of them sit on the bed and start breakfast, and Miranda starts to relax for the first time since their separation. She feels a little guilty for not being honest about her experiences over the past decade; but she was so happy yesterday to have her men back; so excited to explore their new home that she couldn't stand to think of Bethlam. Not yet.

 

**James**

They settle in well to a routine in Nassau. Thomas continues his work with Max and Eleanor and his impromptu literacy program for the island’s downtrodden expands to include Miranda as a teacher; Miranda starts to decorate the house, and insists on some more furniture other than three mismatched dining chairs and a single arm chair. James discovers that a harpsichord is for sale at one of the plantations in the interior, which he purchases for Miranda. She delights in the music and his heart swells to see her happy.

James cannot decide though what to do with himself – he knows he should return to the sea when the _Walrus_ returns from her latest hunt, and of course there is that fucking warship in the harbour which is in need of a permanent captain, however the thought of being parted from James and Miranda again is too painful to think about.

After a couple more weeks, Silver returns to Nassau - at last – the _Walrus_ had been escaping a Navy ship, sailed into a storm and they spent three weeks becalmed. Silver tells James of them discovering a Maroon camp, and he introduces him to the daughter of the Maroon Queen, a fine lady called Madi who is the daughter of Mr Scott. But more troublingly, they bring with them rumours of civilisation’s return.

They hold a council that night with the main players on the Island – Vane, Rackham, Eleanor, Max, Bonny, Silver, Madi and James. Thomas and Miranda also attend. Silver tells them of rumour they’ve heard from other ports; that England is coming to reclaim New Providence Island, and they will be offering universal pardons to achieve this end. At these words, Miranda utters a startled laugh.

‘Pardons? They’re going to offer pardons?’ She laughs again. The others in the room give her a strange glance, she starts laughing again, louder and higher pitched, and before James knows what’s happening Miranda is cackling hysterically, the others are looking uncomfortable, and Thomas has excused them from the room, while pulling the hysterical Miranda into a spare room in the tavern.

‘Miranda, whatever is the matter? Please, just calm down.’ Thomas cradles her face in his hands, James holding her hands until she is calm enough to speak. With tears running down her face, she says ‘oh, it’s just so funny don’t you see? Our lives were ruined by this plan, this good and sound plan, yet here those fucking bastards are using it ten years later. I spent a decade in hell for supporting you, and now they’re about to start are handing out pardons in a free-for-all.’ The pain on her face is too much for James. Tears run down his face; he still feels guilt for not getting Miranda out sooner.

She stops, takes a breath and continued, ‘I was pregnant when I was taken to Bethlem. I didn’t know until I’d been in there for a month or so. The child, it was a boy, was still born. We lost our futures. And the life we’re building here will not bring our child back.’

Miranda continues, finally telling James and Thomas of her life in Bedlam, of the treatments, of losing their son and allowing the orderly to fuck her for preferential treatment. And a blanket.

James say ‘Oh my god, Miranda, I’m so sorry’ and he’s openly weeping, holding her close as she cries too. He looks at Thomas, who is oddly calm. Thomas kisses Miranda’s forehead and walks out of the room without another word.

 

**Thomas**

He’s numb. The thought of Miranda, alone in a cold dark cell at Bethlem was bad enough, and his imagination over the years of their separation had already hinted at the sorts of terrible deeds she suffered. But the loss of the child is something else. It feels like his heart has been ripped out. The apoplectic rage he feels now eclipses anything he has ever experienced. And he has spent years being angry.

He knows in all likelihood that the child was probably James’. He and Miranda had tried for years to have children with no success. But whether it was James’ or not was irrelevant – it would have been _their_ child, the three of them would have raised and loved it without question. Thomas breaks into a run, going out of the town along the beach, past the pirate camps until he cannot run any further. He’s alone in the dark and he throws his head back into the night and screams until he is hoarse.

He calms after this release, his earlier rage replaced with an icy fury. Thomas walks back to the tavern, to discover that the meeting has resumed. There is discussion over whether or not to accept the pardons when they come – it was after all James’ original plan in going to Charlestown. Silver and Madi are advocating their idea to work to free the slaves on the plantations in the interior, which has the added benefit of increasing their numbers for when England came. James and Miranda are there, much calmer in providing their thoughts on the pros and cons of the pardons. The discussion is going in circles, when Eleanor notices that Thomas has returned.

‘So then, my Lord the mighty former politician’ Eleanor says sarcastically ‘what do you think we should do?’

‘England has taken everything from me,’ Thomas says firmly to the group, his face hard, blue eyes blazing ‘and while some things are recovered to me, others I have lost forever.’ At this he looks to James and Miranda, the pain raw on their faces at this allusion to their lost child.

‘We fight. They can shove their pardons up their arses.’

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it - if anyone has made it this far, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic - I've been inspired by reading everyone's Black Sails stories since the show ended, and have finally worked up the courage to post something of my own. Any feedback (positive or negative) gratefully received! :-)


End file.
